Your Hero
by Coffee21
Summary: What happens when Emy finds out about Tegan and Sara's affair? Quincest, don't like, don't read.
1. Broken Bottles

**A/N: I haven't written in awhile and I sort of came up with this on a whim... I hope this is okay and let me know if it's complete rubbish or not. **

* * *

Emy's POV

When I stepped outside after the twins finished a gig in New York, I expected to be recognized by fans outside, and bombarded by questions about the girls. But I was alone, and it was nice to be away from everyone while I caught my breath. I needed some space away from the noise. It was nights like these where I wished I had stopped going on tour with the twins. After all, I was only their art director. Despite also being called their friend, it was becoming harder and harder to communicate with the girls' on a friendship level.

Something was wrong between them. They were always fighting, bickering back and forth, Tegan mercilessly ganging up on Sara and Sara doing absolutely nothing to stop her sister's aggressiveness. Nothing was physical, yet. At the age of thirty-two I would hope that they had some kind of maturity in each other.

Frustrated by my own thoughts, I took off towards the hotel, desperate for some much needed sleep. I was constantly worrying about things that I knew might never happen. Tegan would never physically hurt Sara, right? She wouldn't hit her. The thought alone made me stomach churn, an image in my head of Tegan hitting Sara. Sara was so small and weak. Tegan was strong and fearless.

The doorman opened the entrance of the hotel for me, and I graciously walked inside, welcoming the warmth of the indoors. I slid inside an elevator and pressed the button for my floor. I stepped inside my hotel room, and jumped on the bed.

Just as my body was welcoming sleep, a firm, loud knock on my door startled me from any kind of rest. I got up off the bed and walked towards the door, opening it to be met with Ted's worried and exhausted eyes.

"Hey Emy. They're fighting again. There's just a lot of yelling from Tegan and..." he sighed deeply, "Sara's fighting back. This could get ugly, fast. They're in Sara's room. You think you can rescue them?" He asked. I nodded as I walked passed him quietly and went to the Sara's door, opening it and walking inside, before shutting it behind me.

There are few times where I've thought about what could kill me in an instant. Stepping in front of a freight train at high speeds, jumping to my death off the Golden Gate Bridge, a bullet to my heart.

But this? No, not ever. The mere thought had never crossed my mind once. I knew they loved each other deep down. They were twins for Christ sake. They were conceived to be one and turned out to be two. _This_, was much different.

Tegan was hovering over Sara. Their naked bodies covered at their waists by the thin hotel sheet. Sara's left hand rested lightly on Tegan's shoulder, the other in a place I dared not to look. Their bodies were swaying like there was a breeze in the room.

Tegan bent down lower, kissing Sara's neck and chest, whispering only words she was supposed to hear.

"I'm sorry," she murmured against her skin, "I love you so much."

A guttural moan was released from Sara's lips, "I love you too."

I fell on the ground, my knees hardly holding up my own weight. This was it. I have been shot.

Tegan saw me first, yelping loudly and grabbing the sheet that was hanging on their waist to cover the rest of their naked bodies.

There was a few minutes of silence, the twins eyes boring into mine.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Sara repeated, her hands in her hair.

"Emy... This isn't what it looks like..." Tegan said cautiously. I thought about running, but I was too frozen to move. Tegan slowly got out from underneath the covers, quickly sliding on a pair of briefs and a bra. She grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up, setting me down on the bed opposite to hers.

The blood in my body had thawed and I took a run for it, quickly opening up the door and running down the hotel hallways. I opened the door to the stairs and galloped down them, skipping every third step to give myself speed. I dashed out onto the streets, running as fast as I could down each block. I didn't know where I was going, but my sudden craving for alcohol left me wishing for something more than just a little inebriation. I wanted to get drunk. I wanted to get so smashed I could hardly see or think. I didn't want to ever remember who I was or what I was. I ran into a bar six blocks away, quickly ordering a double shot of whiskey and a rum and coke. I downed the first round quickly, ordering seconds, then thirds. The bartender stopped me when I tried ordering my forth round.

"Listen, doll. I don't think a pretty girl like you should be getting this drunk alone. That's when bad things happen." He was older, he didn't understand my need for alcohol. No matter how much of the 'responsible' one I had been in the past. Tonight was not that night.

"I think you should just do your job and give me another rum and coke," I slurred, slamming my empty glass against the counter.

"He's right, no more alcohol for you." A soft voice said behind me. I turned around, looking to face Tegan. She was out of breath, panting. Her clothes were placed on her body messily, her hair still damp from sweat.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel." She said, gently pulling me off the bar stool. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, steadying me as we walked out of the bar. My steps were uneven and heavy. I could hardly walk, but it wasn't enough. I still remembered. And it hurt even more to have Tegan holding me like this, when just nearly an hour ago she was begging Sara for more.

"Emy, get on my back. We'll never get to the hotel with you walking like this." Tegan said, bending down so she could pull me up on her back. Too inebriated to say no, I accepted the offer. I clutched the collar of her jean jacket, my breath on her cheek.

"Is Sara okay?" I asked, trying to keep my sentences clear.

"She's asleep. I waited until she calmed down before I came after you. She would have given herself a panic attack if she was alone." Tegan responded quietly, crossing the street in front of us. "I'm sorry you saw that. I know it hurts." She said, shifting my weight on top of her.

"Are we going to talk about this at all?" I asked, choking on my words a bit.

"I don't know, Emy. Can you keep the secret?"


	2. Confessions

Emy's POV

When I first met the twins, I was at a New Year's Eve party in Montreal. I think it was 2003. I kept sneaking around my friend's apartment looking for Sara's eyes. But when she came around the corner and crashed into me, spilling two beers in her hands, she was wearing different clothes. That's when I realized I had caught Tegan's attention before Sara's.

Sara was sweet and quiet, after a few dates I was hooked. Sara was emotional, and strayed from our relationship a lot. Most weekends she would disappear to Tegan's place in Vancouver. I never thought anything of it.

Sara seemed more heartbroken than I was when we ended our marriage. Emotionally locking herself away from everyone, including Tegan. I felt so guilty. I never wanted to hurt Sara, but she was so distant, and I craved so much more.

But Sara wasn't heartbroken over us, she was heartbroken by the fact that someone could find out. That god forbid, _someone _would catch them. That someone, was me.

Tegan carried me the rest of the way to the hotel, eventually dropping me on my wobbly feet once we got inside the elevator.

"We can talk now, or in the morning. Your choice." She said firmly before stepping outside the elevator once we got to our floor. She seemed so _calm _about the situation that I was beginning to think this was maybe all some fucked up dream that has left me in a state of... Dare I say it... _Hot and bothered. _

But it wasn't a dream, and I wasn't left wishing someone would shove their hand down my pants to relieve any sort of frustration. This was real life, this was some fucked up _reality._

"Uh, maybe it's better to do it in the morning." I replied, walking down the hotel hallway with Tegan's hand placed on my back.

"The moment you wake up, no breakfast, no nothing. Come to our room. I don't care if we're still sleeping, wake us up." She ordered, handing me her hotel key before I stepped into my own hotel room to sleep off all my inebriation.

* * *

Tegan's POV

I was panicked, shaking uncontrollably as soon as Emy had shut her hotel door. My anxiety level was breaking the scale, I felt like I was going to pass out. I knew I needed to stay calm while I rescued Emy from her destructiveness. But as soon as that door shut, I broke down. Silent, heavy tears slid down my face as I ran to Sara's hotel room, ripped all my clothes off and slid in next to Sara.

I pulled her into a spoon, reaching for her identical hand to place in my own. She breathed heavily, giving me enough notice that she was awake. She grabbed my hand and pulled it up to her lips, kissing it softly.

"What are we going to do, Tee?" She whimpered softly.

"I don't know, Sar. But we need to persevere. She wasn't completely disgusted by my presence when I did eventually find her." I whispered back.

"Is that enough reassurance?" She questioned my hope.

"I don't know, Sar. We just gotta pray that it is." I needed to give Sara some optimism.

"Get some sleep, Tegan. We don't know the next time we'll be able to sleep like this." Her voice was firm. She had let go of my hand and no longer referred to me as my warming nickname.

Neither of us would sleep tonight, but the silence for our own thoughts was necessary. I knew Sara was there, rummaging through my brain, wondering what I could possibly be thinking of next. I was trying to be rational.

But tonight was far from rational.

* * *

Emy's POV

"_The moment you wake up_" Tegan's voice rung in my ears as my eyes fluttered open. The drapes were open wide, the sunshine pouring in, leaving me desperate for darkness.

I groaned. Pulling the sheets off my body and quickly sliding on some clothes. I took a few deep breaths before I opened up Sara's hotel room with the key Tegan had placed in my hand last night. I wasn't suffering any terrible hangover symptoms, and the thought made me panic a bit, knowing that I just might be an alcoholic.

Stepping inside, the room was a lot darker than mine. The drapes were firmly shut, welcoming only the slightest bit of sun. It illuminated the room just enough for me to see to identical sleeping bodies, wrapped tightly together in a spoon.

Not even I, in five years of marriage, got to hold Sara the way Tegan was. They were wrapped up in each other's arms and legs like they were built for each other. My heart ached at the image of the two.

I sat down in the office chair that was sitting in the corner of the room. I had no sense in waking them up, I wasn't cruel. They probably didn't even get much sleep after everything that went down last night. I pulled my knees to my chest, watching them sleep calmly.

Sara woke up first, groggy and worn down, she welcomed my presence exhaustingly before heading to the bathroom. Tegan was next, giving me small talk while she fished around the room for some proper clothing. When they were both as spruced up as they possibly could be in this moment, the pair sat close together on the edge the bed, waiting for one of us to begin the conversation.

"We were teenagers," Sara said, breaking the inevitable silence in the room.

"Sara..." Tegan whispered cautiously, placing her hand on Sara's thigh.

"What? She's already caught us in the act, she deserves to know it all." Sara replied, her voice strong and firm. A firmness I've heard much too often from sweet little Sara.

"We were teenagers," Sara begun again, "It was accident at first, I was so drunk out of my mind and Tegan rescued me from some girl who was trying to get in my pants. She took me home and cared for me. I needed to return the favour. So I kissed her. We spent the rest of our teens denying it. But it wasn't long before she came crawling to me once I had taken off to Montreal. We couldn't deny our love any longer. We've been living a life as girlfriends in secret for nearly eight years."

Uncontrollable, loud sobs fell from my mouth. I felt awful, sick. Not because of them, they weren't sick. But I was a barrier to them, for five out of the eight years they've been together. I was sucked in, my heart hurt. For five years I was their wall between. It hurt to move.

Both girls' got up from their seat on the bed and wrapped their arms around me.

"Emy.. We're so sorry this happened. We never meant to hurt you." Tegan cooed into my ear.

"I... I never... I never knew..." I sobbed, choking on my words.

They both pulled me backwards, towards the bed on the left, all three of us climbed on top, Tegan on my left, Sara on my right.

"Let's just sleep this off, before we all start crying." Tegan said, turning her head to face me and Sara.

Once I knew both of them had fallen asleep, I slid off the bed and retreated to my own hotel room. Collapsing on the bed, I don't think I had cried so hard in my entire life. They were my best friends, and here they were hiding the biggest, most influential part of their life to everyone.

I was angry.

I was angry at them, for never finding trust to tell me. I was angry that Sara dated me for so long. I was instantly reminded of all the nights we would spend together. Her wrapped up in my arms only to leave early the next morning to catch a flight across the country. I remembered how happy I was in her warmth, I was so oblivious and perky. Nothing could go wrong in my world. _Nothing._

I was angry at myself. Why exactly _was_ I so oblivious to them? Sara left every weekend when they weren't on tour. Why didn't I think anything of it? Why didn't I know that Sara would literally _die_ if she wasn't at Tegan's side by the end of the week.

Images formed in my head. The two quietly cooking together, drinking wine and maybe listening to the radio. Then I thought deeper. The two desperately kissing each other, ripping at each other's skin. Desperate and needy for more.

I needed to make it right between them. I needed to be their ally, no matter how much I hated seeing them touch each other.

I was going to give them back the time I took away from them.


End file.
